


Say My Name Again

by ovijiaboardz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Conversations, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gambling, Names, Third Person POV, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: Celestia opened her ruby-red eyes wider. “Divine!” She exclaimed. She sat back down, recollecting herself. “I’ve… I've never heard you say my name before. It’s a pretty name, isn’t it?”





	Say My Name Again

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is seriously growing on me haha, this is my first time even trying to write it (I’ve wanted to write them for like a week now) so I’m sorry if it broke character at some point.

Celestia’s normal poker face twisted upwards into a joyous smile. It looked so foreign on her, that Kirigiri did a double take. “It’s really nothing. I’ve dealt with unsolvable murders. I can easily find a few ribbons…”

Celestia thanked her again. Kirigiri hasn’t seen her show so much admiration and gratitude towards anyone here. “I do thank you sincerely! My aesthetic wouldn’t be nearly as balanced without them! So irresponsible of me to leave them there of all places!”

Kirigiri smiled back at her. “It’s alright, really, it is.

“Oh, and Kirigiri-san?” She tilted her head ever so slightly. The detective had narrowed her eyebrows and fiddled with her thin fingers.

“Hmm?”

Celestia’s lip crept up into a sly grin. “You’ve been promoted to rank B,” she slurred, her rose-red eyes shining with interest. “You should indeed feel proud of yourself for this as you are… the first person in this academy to get there so far. The first person I’ve met anywhere from what I can recall.”

Kirigiri sat down beside Celeste. She softly sniffed the air. The entrancing smell of roses and jasmine tickled her senses. She didn’t have anywhere else to be, so she decided to stay and talk to Celeste for a little. The mysterious gambler met her interest, and she wanted to learn more. Kyoko cleared her throat. “What do you mean by that? What kind of promotion?”

“Ah, you see, it’s merely a bad habit of mine. I tend to assign ranks to my peers,” Celestia informed her. Kyoko nodded. Just when she thinks she has Celestia figured out, she’ll unveil new things about herself. Kirigiri nodded as she talked, listening attentively. Celestia smiled a little, happy to see the other girl so engaged in listening to her. “You’ve earned a rank higher than anyone else I’ve ever met before in a long time. I couldn’t possibly as anyone else to help me out the way you did, Kirigiri-san. Though I haven’t played with you much, we could kill some time together. Ask me anytime!” She paused. “Don’t think that means I’m going to go easy on you, though. Still, you can be as flattered as you’d like, this is very special.”

Kirigiri couldn’t help but laugh a little. “You’ve grown quite attached to me, huh… perhaps it’s the way our wits align?” She mused, thinking it over.

Kyoko Kirigiri hasn’t experienced anything quite like this in a while. She’s killed some time with Celestia, talked over some of her thoughts on what was happening to them, and Celestia was able to understand. She was definitely smart, and with a strategy like hers, perhaps they could get along well. 

Celestia nodded in reply. “Yes, I suppose I have. Maybe it’s our circumstances, where our lives are treated as if they don’t matter. It’s only natural for us to start clustering together.” Kirigiri nodded in agreement. 

“You have a point. I still don’t know just what they want from us… no matter how hard I look, this isn’t like anything I’ve ever seen before. However, we can find closure in one another. Despite us being worlds apart, I suppose I have respect for you too, Celeste.”

Celestia opened her eyes wider. “Divine!” She exclaimed. She sat back down, recollecting herself. “I’ve… I've never heard you say my name before. It’s a pretty name, isn’t it?”

Kirigiri didn’t notice what she did until Celestia pointed it out. Now that she thought about it, it was pretty weird. She felt her face going hot. “Ah…”

Celestia tapped her fingers together, her metal rings clicking against each other. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of! It’s a beautiful name, and it brings joy to me whenever I say it. Celestia Ludenberg. Celestia Ludenberg.”

Kirigiri Kyouko took a sip out of the teacup Celestia had forced Yamada to pour her, despite her reassurances that he didn’t have to. “I was happy to help, Celestia Ludenberg.”  
  



End file.
